Sweet Hearts
by TheLostSpirit
Summary: "What are these, Kagome?" "T-They're called 'Sweet Hearts', Sesshomaru!" And so he loved. One-shot, SesshomaruxKagome. OOC possible.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha  
**

It was just another day, another time for Sesshomaru. He didn't understand why the children were running around with red and pink paints on their faces, but he didn't think of it anymore when he saw their faces. It was worthless to think about them, anyway—human children were worthless in the first place. Standing guard in the human village, though, had its upside to everything: there was one person he was guarding, and one person only. She didn't know about it, though.

"Sesshomaru?" Speak of the devil. He looked down from the house he sat upon and glanced down at the woman. How she shined with beauty! But he would not show such emotions to a _human_, even though he was smitten by her looks and charms (not to mention her intelligence and audacity). He just stared with his yellow eyes and she with her brown. "Can you come down for a second?" She was nervous; he obliged.

He was a dog, after all; he would follow her wherever she went, if he had the chance. "What is it you need, girl?" How he hated speaking so harshly to her, but he was seen in public. If it were known that he were kind to _one_ human, all humans would not fear him, thus his pride of being powerful would tank.

She lifted a box from her hip to her chest and held it out to him. It was a small little red box with something inside the box; he didn't know what they were, though. They were in the shape of hearts. "These are for you!" He looked at her face for a split second and saw the faint red tint on her cheeks, almost the same color as the box. He looked back at the box.

"What are these, Kagome?" It was the first time in a while she had heard him say her name—how she wished he could say it over and over again without feeling ashamed! She wished—sometimes prayed, too—to have him feel the same way. But for a demon—no, a _demon lord_—love a human? Such wishes were never fulfilled! He saw her become flustered; what she was thinking of, he wanted to know.

She placed the box in his hand and stared at the box; she didn't dare look in his eyes (those gorgeous, yellow eyes). "T-They are called 'Sweet Hearts', Sesshomaru! They're candies, and they have little messages written on them for Valentine's Day." He stared at the box more.

"Valentine's Day?" She nodded.

"Yeah, it's a silly holiday where I'm from! But the candies are really good!" She could not find the courage to say it was the day of love. There was no point, in her mind. Before she could continue with the conversation, a familiar male voice called her name. Sesshomaru flinched at this voice (how he hated the person) and she focused all of her attention to the man. Her head spinning in the direction of the voice, Sesshomaru noticed how her hair flew towards him. Such delicacies should be treated with everything and more.

"Coming!" She yelled back. She slightly turned her head and bowed—bowed! He hated to be a lord around her. "I am sorry, Sesshomaru. Enjoy the little candies!" And away she went. He was all alone—with his little red box.

0o0

It was late at night. All the villagers were fast asleep. The only human that was awake was Kagome, who always kept Sesshomaru company for as long as she could before falling asleep herself. He enjoyed all of her company, especially when he could finally be alone with her and try to show emotions—it never worked. Tonight, he expected her to come sooner or later, but before he would be graced with her presence, he looked down at his red box.

He opened it, he looked at the little hearts. All kinds of messages came to him: 'I love you', 'Be mine', and more graced his sight. He even ate one of the hearts (they were not half bad)! He had some idea of what "Valentine's Day" was, giving that all of the hearts inside this one box were messages of _love_, but he believed not in Cupid, just himself. He placed the box down next to him in the grass, and soon, a body appeared.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered. He always changed trees on her, only because he didn't want anyone else to find them, if they woke. She sighed in relief. "I thought you weren't here!" She gracefully sat down next to him and he stared at his lap.

"I am always here; to where would I go?" She shrugged.

"I don't know why you decided to join our group, Sesshomaru. The jewel is gone, we are all here in the village—you hate humans, anyway," he remained silent. He joined because of _her_, because of what he saw in the battle with Naraku. But he would never say it like that. Instead, he replied:

"My lands need not my presence at the moment." It was such a lie, but she believed him.

"Ah, that's why," she whispered back. He rested his hand on the empty red box—it was the first gift he had really ever received from anyone—and blinked.

"Kagome," he whispered. She looked at him—he couldn't look at her. "What is Valentine's Day?" She blushed. How she dreaded this question with him! She knew it was to come at some point!

"U-Um, w-well," before she could answer, he quickly took the red box and held it out to her. At first she was confused—why was he handing her an empty red box? But she couldn't say a thing; she had been staring into his eyes since the red box was placed before her. It was her silent treatment.

"Look inside," he whispered. He slyly placed the red box into one of her hands resting on the ground near her; her palm felt so divine against his pristine skin! She, though, was afraid to look in the box—what was to be inside? Kagome, intrigued by the mystery, was anxious to look inside and carefully pulled back the two flaps closing the box.

She didn't know what to expect. What could he _possibly_ do to an empty box? In Japanese characters, she saw something written on the bottom of the box. _How did he do something like this? _she thought, for she pictured a paintbrush and him writing in the box—it was impossible! She tried to read the characters, but she couldn't read the ancient lettering. So she looked up.

"Um, Sesshomaru-" In a swift motion, her lips were sealed with his. It was a quick peck on the lips, nothing overly romantic, but still—it was a kiss! Her eyes widened at the contact of his lips and she saw his eyes closed. Kagome froze; Sesshomaru melted. When he pulled away, she looked into his golden eyes. His lips started to move.

"Is this what they call 'Valentine's Day', _Kagome?_" She blinked; her head could only nod. She couldn't find her voice. Her face felt like it was on fire! She saw him lean away from her and pull into the moonlight (he looked like he was made for it) to reach into his clothing for something. She was afraid of what he was going to do. But it was a small heart—one of the sweet hearts? She saw the pink heart rest on the palm of his hand and he stared at it. "Then I wish for it to be every day of the year with you," he held it out for her.

She just stared into his eyes, not knowing what to do or say. Well, she knew what she _wanted_ to do, but she didn't know if she was dreaming! She finally had the courage to look down at the heart—it read, in little red characters: _'I love you.'_ She smiled; her heart was warming to the idea of love with Sesshomaru. She looked back up in his eyes and he looked into hers; neither one wanted to pull away from each other. There were no words to express themselves; it was all in their eyes. Kagome found the strength to place her hand into his and she never let go the rest of the night.

He made sure he would never do the same—ever.

**LOL so corny.**

**Um, yeah. Probably the only time I'll get around to doing a Valentine's Day one-shot with Sesshomaru and Kagome, but hey, at least I got around to it. I actually thought of this idea as I was going to bed. Go me, right? (And yes, the message inside the box said 'I Love You' lol)  
**

**Review and love it! 8D Woo!**

**Until next time!**

**TLS  
**


End file.
